<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Severus's Reward by EminentlyPractical</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579865">Severus's Reward</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EminentlyPractical/pseuds/EminentlyPractical'>EminentlyPractical</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:56:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EminentlyPractical/pseuds/EminentlyPractical</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hermione is gifted to Severus Snape as a reward for the murder of Albus Dumbledore, Bellatrix takes it upon herself to help break in his new toy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger &amp; Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Severus's Reward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The girl woke slowly, blinking a few times before realizing where she was. Terrified, she struggled against the chains on her wrists and ankles. Severus kept his expression schooled into one of total boredom, trying to avoid direct eye contact with Miss Hermione Granger.</p><p>Bellatrix clapped her hands together with childlike glee and gamboled over to where Granger sat curled into the corner of the drawing room of Malfoy Manor. Severus sat in his usual armchair with his ankle resting on his knee, looking casual as could be as he sipped from his tumbler of firewhiskey. </p><p>He was going to need it. </p><p>Wandless, Granger gave up on trying to escape her bonds and instead focused on shrinking further into the corner, as far as she could from the insane witch towering above her.</p><p>“It’s about time you woke up, Mudblood,” Bellatrix jeered, spitting on the girl’s wild hair. Severus had never seen it look so unruly, which was saying something. Granger glared up at her, righteous anger replacing the fear that had been there only moments before. Bellatrix merely chuckled. “The Dark Lord has plans for you.”</p><p>Granger tried to speak, but only a strangled choking sound came out. Bellatrix dangled her wand above the girl’s face, smirking at the effects of her Silencing charm. With another indignant look at the older witch, Granger turned her attention on the rest of the room and noticed Severus for the first time and jumped. He held her pleading gaze evenly, giving nothing away.</p><p>Bellatrix snickered.</p><p>“Poor wittle Mudblood, you don’t actually think Professor Snape is going to save you, do you? He’s the reason you’re here!” She let out a high-pitched cackle at the confusion on the younger girl’s face before explaining, “You’re his reward for getting Dumbledore out of the way!”</p><p>Understanding dawned on Granger’s face as the witch’s words sank in. She belonged to Snape now, and the sadistic tone Bellatrix’s voice took on gave her a sneaking suspicion of what that would entail. Color flooded her cheeks as her eyes met Severus’s black ones and he suppressed a shudder. There was no way out of this for either of them.</p><p>“Look, Severus, she’s blushing! How precious… wait… no, it’s too good… Don’t tell me… is she – are you a virgin?”</p><p>Bellatrix let out another peal of laughter as Granger’s blush deepened. She glared as menacingly as she could, which made the woman laugh even harder. What she thought she was accomplishing by glowering at Bellatrix, Severus did not know, and he suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. Even at her angriest, she looked like a helpless kitten. Once Bellatrix regained her admittedly limited composure, she knelt next to the girl, pressing the tip of her wand to Granger’s throat.</p><p>“Now, listen to me. We’re going to take off these chains so you can stand up and show Severus his present from the Dark Lord. If you try to fight, or run, or cause any kind of trouble for me or your new master, I’ll give you a little taste of the Cruciatus.” </p><p>Bellatrix tapped the manacles on Granger’s wrists and ankles. They slithered away and vanished. Granger looked at Severus expectantly, awaiting his instruction. He jerked his chin upward, beckoning her toward him. The closer she was, the better he could protect her, Severus told himself. The girl got to her feet. Her legs were slightly wobbly from lack of use. She stared down at the floor as she made her way to the center of the room, Bellatrix looming behind her. </p><p>“Good girl… though I must say, I am a bit disappointed. Your reputation led me to expect more of a struggle from you,” she purred, pressing her nose into Granger’s hair. The girl shivered and wrapped her arms around herself, trying to suppress the urge to pull away. Severus noticed for the first time that she was trembling and felt a twinge of guilt. She was being so brave for someone so young. At seeing her cover herself, Bellatrix tutted disapprovingly. “None of that, Mudblood. I told you we’re going to show Severus his new present. Now… show him.”</p><p>Severus hoped neither of them noticed the blood drain from his face. He had not expected this, not yet. Not in front of anyone, at least. Granger put her hands at her sides, not yet realizing the implication of Bellatrix’s words.</p><p>“We’re waiting, little girl,” she said, her voice low and dangerous.</p><p>Realization dawned on her already pale face and she locked eyes with her professor, who avoided her by taking another drink. Bellatrix wound her fist into her captive’s riotous curls and squeezed roughly.</p><p>“Do I need to remind you what happens to little girls who don’t behave?”</p><p>With a terrified glance between Bellatrix and Severus, she kicked off her shoes and began unbuttoning her blouse. Severus wished she had been wearing anything but her Hogwarts uniform when she’d been snatched. As if he needed another reason to feel more awkward about the situation. Hermione removed her shirt and looked him straight in the eye, her pallor replaced by a rather becoming pink. Was she looking for some sign of his attraction to her?</p><p>“Skirt and socks too,” Bellatrix barked before the girl could get too comfortable.</p><p>Hermione obediently unhooked the band of her skirt and it pooled around her feet. She bent over to remove her socks and Severus tried not to look at her cleavage, but it was too late. His cock had already noticed and given a twitch of approval. When she stood up straight again, she seemed to be struggling to keep from covering herself again. Feeling Bellatrix’s eyes on him, Severus raked his own up and down her body and felt somewhat surprised. He did not make it a habit to monitor the physical development of his female students, but surely such an experienced spy should have noticed her transformation from irritating little swot to…this. </p><p>“He likes what he sees even if he doesn’t show it,” said Bellatrix. “Let him finish.”</p><p>Severus shot Bellatrix an annoyed glance. Hermione kept her head down and her eyes averted, but he noticed her blush creep up to her ears and down to her chest as she stepped closer. When Hermione was only a few feet before him, he stood up. The way she looked straight up at him only made him feel more guilty. He was nearly a foot taller than her, nearly twenty years her senior. She looked like such a child from this angle, except for those breasts. </p><p>There was no way around it: to avoid attracting suspicion from Bellatrix, he was going to have to touch her, and it would have to be convincing. He ran his fingertips up her sides, marveling at how soft her skin was. He hadn’t touched a woman in… well, long enough that he could not help but enjoy it. He inwardly cursed himself when she flinched and squeezed her eyes shut as he made quick work of the hook of her bra. He focused on the straps sliding down her arms to avoid looking at her exposed as long as possible, but he could not put it off much longer. </p><p>Once he saw her breasts, he struggled to look away. She was beautiful: perfect little handfuls, ivory skin with rosy nipples. She looked like she belonged in a painting. Feeling his pants become tighter, he sank back into the armchair to hide his physical reaction, then placed his hands on her hips and pulled her another step forward so she was standing between his knees.</p><p>“What do you think, Severus?” Bellatrix asked, a malicious glint in her eye.</p><p>Hermione was holding her breath. Severus waited for her to open her eyes and held her gaze for a few moments before responding.</p><p>“Exquisite.”</p><p>He leaned forward and gently licked her nipple, drawing a gasp from her. Her skin pebbled under his touch. Unable to stop himself, he sucked her nipple into his mouth, exploring the texture of the tiny bumps with his tongue. He felt her squirming, but out of pleasure or fear he did not know. It did not matter. They had no choice, he told himself. </p><p>After a few moments, he released her breast with a small pop and smeared his saliva with his thumb, eliciting another small gasp.</p><p>“Take off the Silencing charm,” Severus ordered. </p><p>Bellatrix did so, but Hermione remained quiet, still trembling. </p><p>“Your master gave you a compliment, Mudblood,” Bellatrix snarled. “What do you say?”</p><p>“Thank you, sir,” came her faint response.</p><p>She was so soft. Severus wanted to take her someplace private and explore every inch of her, make her moan for him. Somewhere that Bellatrix wasn’t hovering a few feet away, making mental notes to pass on to his own master. But he would have to make do. He pulled her a bit closer and went to lavish his attentions on her other breast, but he was interrupted by Bellatrix’s taunt.</p><p>“I don’t think I quite caught that, Mudblood.”</p><p>There was a tense pause in which the two witches stared at each other, but Hermione seemed to think better of whatever was going through her mind.</p><p>“Thank you, sir,” she said again, this time through gritted teeth. Severus clenched his jaw, furious with Bellatrix for taking the nervous but pliant subject he had begun with and turning her bitter and angry.</p><p>“Tut, tut, tut, not very polite,” said Bellatrix condescendingly, tapping her chin. Severus saw the moment the idea struck her and felt dread settle in the pit of his stomach. “Well, if you can’t say anything nice, maybe we should put that mouth to use another way. Get on your knees.”</p><p>Hermione glanced at him in shock and terror. Severus could offer her no comfort, but he tried to soften his expression as she reluctantly sank to the ground and awaited further instruction.</p><p>“Never done this before then, have you? No worry. I’ll talk you through it. Unfasten his trousers, see what you’re working with! Prepare yourself. Severus isn’t exactly ideal for your first time,” Bellatrix cackled.</p><p>Severus rolled his eyes and sank deeper into the armchair to give Hermione better access. With trembling fingers, she undid the buckle of his belt, then unbuttoned his trousers. She froze before going any further, having caught sight of the bulge straining against the black fabric. Her nervousness was evident on her face as she looked up at him. He raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“If you’re waiting for it to come and say hello, you’ll be waiting a long time,” Bellatrix said, starting to get annoyed.</p><p>Hermione reached into his trousers and pulled out his cock somewhat clumsily. Nevertheless, he was already half hard. Severus wished she would look away from his face, but she seemed frightened to see him exposed. </p><p>“Well go on, get acquainted. Wrap your fingers around it, squeeze, pump him in your fist. Do something!” Bellatrix hissed, taking a step forward.</p><p>Hermione flinched as if afraid of being struck and obeyed immediately. She was either a quick study or she actually had done this before. Within seconds, she had found the perfect speed and pressure, and he was fully erect. Severus spread his legs a bit further and she scooted closer, her eyes gaping at his size.</p><p>“Very good, very good. Now… lick. Slowly.”</p><p>She was avoiding his eyes now, but she complied with Bellatrix’s order. Severus gripped the arms of his chair tightly to prevent himself from forcing her mouth onto his cock. Her pink tongue licked him from base to tip and back down again. He was transfixed. This shouldn’t have felt as good as it did. He tore his eyes away to look at Bellatrix, who was staring at him intensely, measuring his reaction.</p><p>“You’re doing well. Your professor likes your filthy tongue on his cock. How do you like it, Mudblood?” If Hermione’s face turned any redder, Severus was certain she was going to pass out. Luckily Bellatrix did not press for an answer before continuing. “Now tease. Don’t suck yet. Focus on the head. Lick him like a cat would lap up cream… very good… now swirl your tongue around the tip in circles. Be gentle.”</p><p>Severus’s chest was heaving with the effort of remaining silent. Gods, her tongue felt incredible, and soon she had gone beyond the older witch’s suggestion and started licking patterns against his corona once she felt him twitch. He stared down at her incredulously, watching as her tongue alone made him hard as a rock.</p><p>“Good, good girl. See how much he likes it?”</p><p>As if on cue, he ground his hips into the armchair to escape her teasing. It was making him mental.</p><p>“Now take him in your mouth. Slowly. As much as you can. With practice, maybe you’ll be able to take all of it like a good little cock sucker. Don’t suck yet, though. Just let him feel your mouth.”</p><p>The wet heat of her mouth sank down on him and Severus clenched his jaw so hard he feared his teeth would crack from the pressure. Her head bobbed up and down but she obeyed Bellatrix’s instruction not to suck. Hermione was moving a bit slowly for his taste, but that was for the best. He didn’t want to finish before she had even begun properly like a randy teenager, but he feared that if Bellatrix grew bored, she would come up with more creative ways to humiliate the girl. If he could just manage to keep her virginity intact, at least until they had a chance to speak in private, he would take it as a victory. He pushed away thoughts of taking her virginity, as it was counterproductive to his goal of lasting longer.</p><p>“He’s getting into it. Can you feel it?”</p><p>Severus refused to tear his eyes from the top of Hermione’s head this time. He did not want to see the smirk on Bellatrix’s face as she watched him defile his best student’s mouth.</p><p>“Suck him now. Bring him to the edge.”</p><p>He couldn’t stop himself anymore – he moaned at the sensation. It really had been such a long time since anything but his own hand had brought him any pleasure, and this was almost too much. He sank his fingers into the hair at the base of her skull, taking care not to force her closer. Her head continued bobbing away as if she had not noticed. Severus grimaced, reminded once again that she was not, and never would, do this by choice. Still, she was certainly applying herself to this task as well as any other she had ever been assigned. She alternated between sucking and swirling her tongue around the tip, which sent chills down his spine each time. </p><p>Another embarrassing groan escaped him, and this time, Hermione adjusted her head so that he could see her face: her lips, wrapped tightly around the girth of his cock; her cheeks, flushed with what was most likely humiliation; her eyebrows, slightly creased with concentration; and finally, her eyes, bright and shining, her pupils blown wide. If he didn’t know any better… no, it was impossible, but she did look aroused. Severus was unable to break eye contact once he made it, and she stayed focused on him too, never once breaking her rhythm. A few times she increased the intensity of her sucking to elicit another reluctant groan from him. He was quickly losing control.</p><p>Bellatrix’s voice directly behind Severus made him jump slightly, causing Hermione to sputter as the tip of his cock made contact with the back of her throat. </p><p>“She likes toying with you, Severus,” she said gleefully from over his shoulders behind the armchair. “It might be difficult to keep her to yourself if she likes to please.”</p><p>Hermione’s mouth slipped away from his cock, and she made a show of catching her breath to cover the fact that Bellatrix’s words had affected her, but Severus could tell she was shaken. Naturally. Who wouldn’t be terrified by the prospect of being shared among Death Eaters? She returned to her task a bit more reluctantly, and Severus mourned her enthusiasm. However, it only took her a few moments to pick up momentum again, as if she couldn’t help but give it her all.</p><p>“What a good girl you’re being. And to think, we thought we might need to persuade her… Ha, she can’t get enough! I wonder if we might push her a bit further…”</p><p>A small sob escaped the girl, the first real sound she had made since she had thanked him for his admiration of her breasts. Her eyes were screwed shut and she had gone back to licking rather than sucking, too afraid to stop entirely.</p><p>“Too close for anything else,” Severus panted, squeezing the base of his member so she had to concentrate her attention toward the tip. A pearl of liquid oozed from his slit. Her eyes were drawn to his precum, her look more one of curiosity than anything. She made eye contact with him again before lapping it up. Severus growled and fisted her hair again, too close to orgasm for her to be playing games with him. </p><p>“Where would you like to come, professor?” teased Bellatrix, so close to him he could feel her breath tickling her ear. Grateful she was behind him, he took advantage of their positions to look questioningly at Hermione, trying to give her the option. The girl did not even seem to have heard the question; she had gone back to sucking him hard as soon as she drew out his growl. </p><p>“Do you want to come on those ‘exquisite’ tits? On her face? Make her show you her pussy and come there?”</p><p>That last option did sound appealing – to complete her humiliation by spreading her before him, seeing her in places she had never shared before – but it was too cruel. He feared he would not be able to stop himself from fucking her if he saw her spread open and bare before him… So he opted for the next best thing. </p><p>“Her mouth,” he gasped. The mere idea of filling her eager mouth with his cum pushed him over the edge and he spilled onto her tongue and the back of her throat with a long moan. Startled, Hermione faltered in her sucking, but did not remove her mouth from his cock right away. After the first spurt, he covered her hand at the base of his cock and helped her jerk him off. She opened her lips and stuck out her tongue, and he decorated it with two, three, four more streams of his seed. When he seemed sated, she swallowed, but immediately pressed the tip of her tongue into his slit as if she craved more. Severus tugged her by the hair once his tip became overly sensitive and stared slack-jawed at her expression, dazed and vacant as if she had been the one to orgasm.</p><p>He had the sudden urge to kiss her, to taste himself on that pink little tongue as he explored her mouth. He wanted to feel her nipples peak against his palms as he squeezed those breasts. He thought about pressing his fingers between her legs to see if giving her first blow job had made her wet. </p><p>As these images flashed in the back of his mind, he became aware of the ringing in his ears and the sound of the air leaving his nostrils as he struggled to catch his breath. Hermione’s hands – one wrapped around his shaft and the other clinging to his upper thigh – were still trembling, but she had not let go yet, not even to wipe the shots of cum that had missed her mouth. Severus released his hold on her hair, and she sat back on her heels, then let herself plop to the floor. She was panting too, licking her lips over and over again between breaths. He watched her wipe the cum from her cheek and chin, consider the texture of it on her fingers, and then lick it off of them. Severus’s half-softened prick gave another twitch at the sight. </p><p>Bellatrix’s mad giggle in his ear brought him crashing back to earth. </p><p>“Filthy little cum slut!” she squealed. </p><p>Hermione blushed furiously and once again crossed her arms over her chest as if there was any point in preserving her modesty now. Tucking himself away in his trousers and refastening his belt as casually as he could, Severus stood up, taking his half-empty glass of firewhiskey with him.</p><p>“Come, girl,” he said, his voice still husky from arousal. “I’ll show you to our room. You might just be the best gift I’ve ever gotten.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>